


枯井32

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	枯井32

【32】

夜凉如水。

梁野坐在我身上，松散的浴袍褪到腰间，亚麻色的发丝染上了一层窗外的星光，像是梦里摄人心魄的魅魔。

他低头轻吻着我的鬓角，我的眼睛，最后试探着吻上我的唇畔。

我微张开嘴唇，软热湿滑的物事便探了进来，略显生涩地舔了舔牙关，最后强硬地缠绕上我的舌尖，迫使我纠缠着和他深吻。

欲望的热度在一瞬间爆发，我喘着粗气与他鼻尖相抵，有些粗糙的掌心抚摸着他细腻的肌肤，又把他抱紧在怀里，低头去撩拨他已然暴露在我眼前的胸膛。

第一次和梁野滚上床时，酒精麻痹了我大部分的神经，所以我虽然记得当时的激情，却再也想象不出那是怎样的盛宴；而此时我们两个都清醒得很，过于直接的感官刺激化作野兽般的信号，很快剥离了我最后的理智。

梁野虽然清瘦，身材却锻炼得相当好，浴袍下的肌理流畅而色情，小腹的线条更是足以令无数少女疯狂。我轻咬上他的乳头，扯着那粒薄薄的粉红吮在口中舔舐；他极低地呻吟了一声，随即抱紧了我的肩膀，似乎也能从中感到相同的愉悦。

他的欲望早已火热无比，坚硬地抵着我的下腹，随着我的动作愈发难耐地扭动着身体，急切而迷乱地央求道：

“嗯……江琛……求你……”

我揉捏着他挺翘的臀瓣，手指耐心地在那隐蔽的穴口边缘打着转，闻言便又亲亲他的嘴唇，咬牙道：

“乖，再忍一忍……”

那个即将容纳我的地方又紧又热，可以想象得到插入的一瞬间会有多么幸福。感觉到自己增加的手指已不再那么寸步难行，我微微抬高他的臀，将早已溢出些许液体的性器对准湿腻的肉穴，试探着轻戳了几下之后，便扶稳他的腰，让他对着我缓缓坐了下去。

进入的一瞬间，尽管也算开拓得当，梁野还是微不可察地蹙了蹙眉。

“……”

这个姿势进入得很深，见他仍在努力放松着后穴，我仰起头来吻他，又将眼前那根轻颤着的器物细细握在掌心中爱抚，挺动着腰身把自己融入嫩热的肉道，很快沉迷在了这最原始的运动中。

从没想到有朝一日我会在一个男人身上得到欲望的满足，而这滋味居然好到不可思议。梁野断断续续地和我接着吻，有那么一瞬间眼中似乎浮现出了某种奇异的光芒，唇边也有了一丝笑意；起初只是安静而柔顺地配合着我的动作，却不知何时占据了主导。

“江琛宝贝儿，”他骑在我的下身自己摆动着腰肢，用那熟稔了许多的肉穴上下吞吐着我的欲望，有了些沙哑的嗓音慵懒而诱人，“怎么样……我操起来舒服吗？”

看着倒映在他双眸中的自己朦胧迷醉的脸，我忽然有种会就此被这个恶魔榨干的错觉。

下一刻我便翻了个身把他压在身下，不顾一切地凶狠肏干起来。

梁野将双腿缠绕在我的腰间，随着我的动作放荡地呻吟着，引导我去撞击自己体内那最为敏感的一点，很快和我一样愈发兴奋起来，炙烫的内壁不断收缩着裹紧我的性器，仿佛要把我的灵魂也吃进那最甜蜜的深处。

“江琛……我……爱你……”


End file.
